Sonny with a Chance
by Kaishei
Summary: Forget Chad Dylan Cooper, meet Mikayla Alexandra Mitchal. Take a look and tell me what you think?


**So, yeah, don't worry folks, for those reading Reliving the 'Sonny' Years, there is an update on it's way within the next few days. Here is a brilliant idea I've had (please note, that everything I think of is brilliant =D ) This isn't an actual chapter, it's more of a...understanding, of it. Let's call it a promo.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, N.O.T.H.I.N.G...Please don't sue me, I have no money.**

**Also, just to ask, do you think I should label this as a crossover- between Hannah Montana and Sonny with a Chance, I only didn't because, quite frankly, it has more chance being read here. Mikayla I stole from Hannah Montana, and I love this and the fact it is her, because it opens oppertunity to a lot of other fics...which you may not see yet, but will eventually.**

**

* * *

**

Forget, Chad Dylan Cooper, meet Mikayla Alexandra Mitchal- a tween pop sensation turned actor, main character (Chad Mackenzie) of Mackenzie Falls. Rivals of So Random!, and their newest recruit Allision 'Sonny' Munroe.

**Meet the Main Characters:**

**Mikayla Alexandra Mitchal:**

Previously a tween pop sensation, now the main actress on _Mackenzie Falls. _She plays Chad Mackenzie (main character). She is very egoistical and self absorbed, however it has been seen she has a soft side towards very few individuals. She is quite the diva, which is what her fans love most about her.

**Allison 'Sonny' Munroe: **

A friendly, goofy, very eccentric, but sweet hearted and well intentioned teenage girl from Wisconsin who landed a role on her favorite TV show, _So Random!_ She is the unappointed leader of _So Random!_ and the cast look to her to provide help for their problems. She is Tawni's best friend- despite a rocky begining to their relationship.

**Tawni Hart:**

A cast member of _So Random!_ She was initially jealous of Sonny, but the two became great friends. Sonny is the reason Tawni first felt guilt. She is a diva, who loves mirrors, make-up and anything about her. She is another egoistical, selfish, self-absorbed individual, but after Sonny's arrival she has shown a soft side. Tawni is often compared to Mikayla personality wise.

**Grady Mitchell:**

A cast member of _So Random!_. He is best friends with Nico. Grady is always involved in strange plans with Nico. He is shown to be not so bright and can be very gullible. He also comes up with very strange conclusions to certain situations. He loves to eat and hates exercising and is usually not the smartest of the "So Random!" group, and is known as slightly immature.

**Nico Harris:**

A cast member of _So Random!_ who is best friends with Grady. He is always striking out with the girls and has a crush on Mackenzie Falls star Penelope who constantly turns him down when he asks her out. He loves video games, and often wears a wide variety of trilby hats.

**Zora Lancaster:**

A cast member of _So Random!_. She is very smart, mysterious, crazy and clever. She is the most cunning of the _So Random!_ cast, and is known as "the weird one". She often pops out of nowhere, surprising her friends. She is somewhat a detective and has even gone to camps to learn more about it. She listens in on her friends' conversations and then shocks them by speaking to them about it later on.

**The Shows:**

**_Mackenzie Falls:_**

____

Mackenzie Falls

is a top rating tween drama series which explores laughable situations with comedic overacting. Its main character Chad Mackenzie, is a bisexual who flirts with just about anyone. To ensure the shows success, already popular Mikayla Alex Mitchal was cast. _Mackenzie Falls _is loved by people of all ages.

**_So Random!:_**

____

So Random!

is a comedy sketch series starring Tawni Hart, Sonny Munroe, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell and Zora Lancaster. It is at war with it's enemy show_ Mackenzie Falls._ It is often always second best to it's rival show, which the enemy cast often brag about- which is how the fued started. After Sonny's arrival, the ratings had risen dramatically.

**The Episodes...uh, Chapters:**

**Sketchy Beginnings:**

Alison 'Sonny' Munroe enters the set of _So Random! _unaware that she is unwelcomed by co-star Tawni Hart. When Sonny has to share a dressing room with Tawni, and makes a funnier sketch than Tawni's "Queen Bee" sketch, Tawni becomes jealous. Sonny's mother advises her to talk to Tawni, which doesn't end well when Sonny accidently shreds Tawni's favourite stuffed animal, Puddy Two-Shoes. When Tawni talks to Marshall, Sonny decides she doesn't care what Tawni thinks anymore and makes the "One Bad Bee" sketch, inspired by Tawni.

**West Coast Story:**

Sonny meets Mikayla Alex Mitchal, the star of _Mackenzie Falls_, and is star struck until she realizes that _Mackenzie Falls _and _So Random!_ are rivals. This stems from a Tween Choice Award _Mackenzie Falls _won two years ago, where Mikayla mocked _So Random!_ in her acceptance speech. Sonny decided to hold a 'peace picnic' which ends in disaster after _Mackenzie Falls_ sabotage it. Angry, Sonny challenges Mikayla to a Musical Chairs Competition. The stakes where: if they win, _Mackenzie Falls_ must say something nice about _So Random!_ and if they lose, they must say something nice about _Mackenzie Falls. _In the end, Sonny tricks Mikayla with a fake injury, winning the game. Mikayla compliments her on her acting skills and offers her to join _Mackenzie Falls_, but she declines the offer. As her part of the agreement, Mikayla later says, on camera, that _So Random! _is her favourite show.

**Sonny at the Falls:**

The _So Random!_ cast are jealous when they're served bad cafeteria food whilst _Mackenzie Falls_ cast get lobster and steak- as _Mackenzie Falls_ is the lunch lady's favourite show. After hearing that _So Random!_ has become more popular since Sonny's arrival, Mikayla devises a plan to steal Sonny from them, this takes a turn for the worse when the cast don't like Sonny's sketch and is shunned. Sonny turns to _Mackenzie Falls _after being offered comfort and support by Mikayla. As an apology, the_ So Random! _cast dress up as Sonny's sketch characters to win her back, which Sonny accepts after discovering Mikayla's real plan.

**You've got Fan Mail:**

Sonny becomes upset when she is the only cast member who doesn't receive fan mail, and due to Tawni's bragging. Sonny later writes herself her own fan letter using the name 'Eric', but when Marshall invites Eric to visit _So Random!_ Sonny has to dress up as her own fan, using a fake beard, a hoodie and two broken arms. Tawni, intent on seducing Eric, pulls her into their dressing room- where Sonny learns that Tawni has been hiding and shredding fan mail. Sonny, upset, pulls off her disguise and yells at Tawni. Tawni suggests to Marshall that Eric should meet Sonny on stage. Mikayla discovers that Sonny is _Weird Beard, _Mikayla and Josh's name for Eric, and decides to help her after having a moment. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady attempt to intercept a package for Zora, which is actually a prank set by Zora.

**Cheater Girls:**

Sonny and Tawni are working on a new sketch called the "Check It Out Girls", which they're very excited about. But when Sonny's mother, Connie, finds out about her 'D' in Geometry, she threatens to pull Sonny from the show unless she passes a major test to prove that she can pull her grade up. Tawni tells Sonny to cheat but she refuses; instead, she recruits Zora to help her, but is too preoccupied with the sketch to pay attention. Zora finally gives up, and Sonny ends up writing the answers on her hand. However, when she is about to take the test, she feels guilty, so she confesses. Marshall then bans Sonny and Tawni from the Check-It-Out girls sketch (because Sonny almost cheated and Tawni told Sonny to cheat) until they retake and pass the test without cheating. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady buy a snake to impress a pretty girl on the set, but chaos abounds when the snake escapes. At the end, Nico decides to just talk to the girl, but is horrified to discover that she has a manly voice.

**Three's Not Company:**

Sonny's best friend Lucy visits from Wisconsin but when Tawni tags along with them, Lucy enjoys Tawni more and Sonny gets jealous. Lucy wants to go to Mikayla's birthday party, but Sonny lies and says she was not invited. Tawni turns up to Sonny's apartment to take them both to the party, therefore telling Lucy the truth. Sonny tries to get into to Mikayla's birthday, but because she said 'no' to her invitation she is not allowed in. She sneaks in anyway and ends up being chased by security guards. She eventually manages to apologize to Lucy in front of everyone but when Lucy hugs Sonny, the two back up and all the card board cut-outs of Mikayla fall, but one- which falls on Mikayla, knocking her into her cake. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady devise a plan to get revenge on the security guard, Murphy, who keeps stealing their pizza, and he ends up in the hospital. The guilt-stricken boys go and visit Murphy, and he gets back at them.

**Poll'd Apart:**

Gossip blogger Sharona targets Sonny and Tawni, but when Sharona keeps on saying bad stuff about Tawni, Sonny tries to tell Sharona to stop blogging about Tawni. Tawni wore a bald cap because Sharona said Sonny's hair was better than Tawni's. Sonny tried to make things better, but like usual, it turns out even worse; Sonny accidentally told Sharona about Tawni was wearing the bald cap. But Sharona wrote on her gossip blog that Tawni was bald. Sonny makes a mean sketch, which name is Wicked Witch of the Web resemble _Wizard of Oz_ that hurts Sharona's feelings. Sharona threatens them with meat so they won't come to the Oh No You Di'nt Awards. The cast goes anyway and gets revenge wearing the same clothes as Sharona, making her mad and she falls into a pond. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady try to persuade Mikayla to drive them to the awards ceremony in her new car by bribing her. Mikayla takes their gifts and leaves them without a ride. To get back at her Nico and Grady take the battery out of Mikayla 's car and replace it with a plate of doughnuts.

**Fast Friends:**

When Sonny is interviewed for Tween Weekly TV, Mikayla steps in and uses Sonny to make herself look better. When Sonny realizes this, she blows up at Mikayla on camera- which makes her look like a diva. When everyone starts to hate her, and Mikayla refuses to clear her name, she fights fire with fire and catches Mikayla being a jerk, on a hidden camera hat. Impressed, Mikayla gives Sonny 'props' and says they should hang out sometime. Sonny tells her the camera is off and she can stop acting, to which Mikayla replies "I know". Meanwhile, Nico and Grady start selling Tawni's trash, but are caught and Tawni uses them as slaves.

**Sonny with a Chance of Dating:**

When Sonny is asked out by Tawni's ex-boyfriend James Conroy (who is guest-starring on _Mackenzie Falls_), Tawni tries to convince her not to by telling Sonny that her "best friend" (who is Tawni) dated James and was left heartbroken. However, Sonny ignores Tawni's advice and goes out with James anyway. Tawni asks Mikayla to tell James to back off of Sonny; the reason being that she doesn't want Sonny to be left so heartbroken. Mikayla claims that she doesn't care but Tawni sees that she also wants James to back off Sonny. At Sonny and James' date, Tawni and Mikayla interrupt them and Tawni tries to convince Sonny to leave. That's when Sonny discovers Tawni is the one left heartbroken by James. The next day, James sends Tawni flowers to ask her out, dumping Sonny. The girls decide to get him back. To do so, Sonny goes on fake date with Mikayla to make James jealous. Just when Mikayla and Sonny are beginning to enjoy the fake date, James tries dump Tawni for Sonny, and when he overhears Nico and Grady saying that the date is fake, and confronts Sonny and Mikayla. To convince James that the date is real, Sonny fake-kisses Mikayla. Convinced, James says he wants Sonny back, but then Sonny and Tawni both dump him. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady are banned from the cafeteria by Murphy, the security guard, so Zora convinces them to let her be their lawyer, with unsuccessful results.

**Sonny and the Studio Brat:**

Sonny gives a tour to an under-privileged girl named Dakota. She claims she is from the Children Having A Dream Foundation. Zora points out in the beginning that Dakota was evil but no one believes her. At the prop house, Sonny decides to continue the tour but Dakota demands to see Mikayla and ties Sonny up. It was then revealed that Dakota really is evil, everyone found out that she's the daughter of Mr. Condor and the **C**hildren **H**aving **A** **D**ream Foundation really stands for '**CHAD'**, the main character of _Mackenzie Falls_. They have to keep her happy or her dad could cancel _So Random!_ Dakota forces the cast of _So Random!_ to get Mikayla to meet her, so Sonny talks to her but Mikayla won't do it unless she can go to "The Basement," a fake club Tawni, Nico and Grady created. Sonny introduces Dakota to Mikayla and she decided to hang out with her but due to her annoying behaviour, she ends up yelling at her. When Mr. Condor shows up, he gets mad at Sonny for bringing Dakota to a Hollywood club and Mikayla for yelling at her. Sonny and Mikayla back up and the walls of the fake club break. Sonny and Mikayla work it out with Mr. Condor. Mikayla takes pictures of the fake club, but Tawni stops her from sending the pictures by showing pictures of Mikayla and Dakota dancing. Sonny makes them both delete the pictures. Since Mr. Condor didn't really like what Mikayla did, she was forced to do whatever Dakota wants her to do. At the end, Mikayla and Dakota are each wearing a _Mackenzie Falls_ blue robe, with Dakota presumably ordering her around.

**Promises, Prom-Misses:**

After Sonny is upset about missing her prom in Wisconsin, she asks Marshall if she can have a prom for all the shows on the lot on the So Random! set. After he refuses, they send him on a wild goose chase with his GPS and throw the prom in secret. Sonny un-invites Mikayla because she says the idea of a prom is dumb. Meanwhile, to prepare for their prom, Nico teaches Grady how to slow dance, and Tawni wants to be prom queen. Unfortunately, at the actual prom, Sonny is too busy running around to actually enjoy it. She first gets stuck in Marshall's office, then she had to replace the food, and then mustard got on her dress so she had to find the different one. When Marshall finds out that Zora had been the voice on his GPS because of Nico, he tells her that he's going back. Before Sonny can go in, Zora tells them that Marshall was coming and even though Sonny didn't want to miss the prom, she tells the _So Random!_ cast to clean everything up. When Marshall gets there he sees the cast practicing for the supposed 'Prom Sketch'. Then Marshall changes his mind and says that they can have a real prom. Sonny gets upset that she missed the prom she created. Afterward, Mikayla waits behind for Sonny and comes out and asks her to dance with her, which she thinks is sweet. They then share a special moment as they slow dance for a few short seconds.

**The Heartbreak Kids:**

When Sonny sees that Marshall and Ms. Bitterman are both lonely, she arranges a date for them. However, Ms. Bitterman gets too involved with _So Random!_, changing Grady's "Scotland's Top Model" sketch and coming up with sketches that aren't funny. Ms. Bitterman writes a sketch about Sonny having to eat real worms and she realizes that it was a huge mistake to bring Marshall and Bitterman together. Ms. Bitterman even gives Sonny, Tawni, Nico, and Grady A's on their test without grading them, to direct the show. Sonny asks Mikayla for help, but Mikayla says she will only do it if she goes to "Lookout Mountain," with her and without a choice, Sonny and Mikayla go to Lookout Mountain. Sonny and Mikayla starts to enjoy themselves when Bigfoot (Nico & Grady) jumps out and scares them. In the end, with Nico, Grady and Mikayla's help, they use material from Episode 319 of Mackenzie Falls (called "Bigfoot Gets the Girl") to try and break them up. Much to their dismay, it just brings Marshall and Ms. Bitterman closer. Ms. Bitterman beats up "Bigfoot" to protect Marshall. At the end, she finds out that she beat up Nico and Grady and shows the two her "12 Angry Men" video she starred in when she was in the Navy.

**Battle of the Networks' Stars:**

Mikayla is filming a movie about her life: _Mikayla Alex Mitchal: The Mikayla Alex Mitchal Story_. Mikayla decides to have the real _So Random!_ cast to play their parts except for Sonny because she thinks she is difficult to work with. So, she decides to hire Selena Gomez to play the part instead. Selena sees that Mikayla and Sonny like each other, but when they both deny it, she uses reverse psychology to get them to admit that they do. When Mikayla and Sonny had a enough of Selena saying they like each other, Sonny ends up admitting she thinks Mikayla has sparkly eyes and Mikayla ends up admitting that she thinks Sonny has pretty hair when they get into to a fight. In the end, Selena leaves with anger, saying that they are perfect for each other and she doesn't have to do Mikayla's movie because she was in Camp Hip Hop (A parody of _Camp Rock_). Mikayla then gives Sonny the part. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady hangs out with the lookalikes of themselves, but get into hot water with Tawni when Grady's alter-ego tries to hit on her.

**Prank'd:**

Mikayla is the host of a new prank show and Sonny fears she is her next target when Mikayla arranges a movie audition for her that happens to be for the role of Sonny's favorite superhero "Fashionita". Sonny pulls a prank on the casting director before Grady can warn her that the audition is real. The audition being real is some sort of sign that Mikayla likes Sonny. Sonny feels embarrassed and apologizes to Mikayla and she forgives her. Since Sonny pranked Mikayla's friend, directer of "Fashionita", she tells the whole cast of _So Random!_ that she's going to do something 100 times worse than she planned it to do before and tells them to watch out. When Tawni wants to audition for _Fashonita_, she talks to Mikayla and bribes her. Mikayla calls the directer but when Tawni listens to it, Nico and Grady thinks Tawni is the co-host with Mikayla so the two set a prank for Tawni. When Nico and Grady accidentally traps themselves in a net, they tell Sonny that Tawni is the co-host with Mikayla and thinks Sonny is with them because she didn't say anything. Sonny calls Mikayla and tells her to stop, but realizes it's too late when Mikayla explains that she set up a prank audition for Tawni for the same role. When Mikayla runs in to witness the aftermath of her prank, things didn't work the way she planned. Zora shows up and tells Mikayla that she was being prank'd and that she is actually the host of Celebrity Practical Jok'd and pranked Mikayla into thinking she was the host. That was not the end of the prank though. She also glued her feet to the floor, put elephant manure in her convertible, and glued her face to the window.

**Tales From The Prop House:**

The _So Random!_ cast attempt to prevent their prop house from being taken away and used as a meditation room for the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast. The number one show gets any room in the building according to the contract. After remembering all the good memories about sketches they have done (like _Dolphin Boy_ and the _Check It Out Girls_), they hand-cuff themselves to the prop house. After two hours of being hand-cuffed they decide to fight back. They chase away the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ by cutting a hole in the ceiling and annoying them by throwing objects on their heads. The whole cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ except for Mikayla runs away and says she won't be driven away, but as she starts meditating in the photo booth, she runs away because of a rat. The _So Random_ cast get their prop house back. Mikayla comes back and brings gifts to everyone in order to say she is sorry because she didn't know how much the prop house meant to them. She gives Tawni a Bedazzled lip gloss case, Zora a night light for the sarcophagus, and lastly gives an autograph picture of herself to Sonny that says "To my biggest fan, I'm sorry, TV's Mikayla Alex Mitchal." Then Sonny says she is touched. Suddenly, Nico and Grady blast through the wall, riding the forklift- which Sonny and Tawni are horrified to hear, was Mikayla's gift to them, a ride on the forklift.

**Sonny in the Kitchen With Dinner:**

Sonny tries to help Tawni have a good date with an intern Hayden (Robert Adamson). Sonny begs Mikayla for Laker Tickets for herself, Tawni, and Hayden which she got after saying three nice things about her. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady try to create a sandwich to be named after, after seeing the sandwich Mikayla got named after. At the date, Tawni leaves for a moment and the kiss cam zooms in on Sonny and Hayden. Under the pressure, Sonny and Hayden are forced to kiss, making Tawni furious. Mikayla gets upset because she trusted Sonny to use her tickets "responsibly", but instead she saw the kiss on "Tween Weekly" magazine. Both Mikayla and Tawni blame Sonny, so to make it up to Tawni, Sonny gets her a second chance with Hayden. Hayden wants the date to be a home cooked meal at Tawni's apartment. Since Tawni doesn't know how to cook and uses her kitchen as a closet, the date will be at Sonny's and Sonny will cook the meal. At the apartment, Sonny's oven is not working, so Nico and Grady sends over sandwich to serve. Not only that, but Sonny drops her phone down the drain and Tawni accidentally destroys it by turning on the garbage disposal and then Sonny's phone somehow calls Mikayla, Tawni loses her contact lens when a sandwich hit her, and Sonny gets locked out after Hayden comes in to the kitchen. Nico and Grady come into the apartment to help Sonny get back in. Mikayla breaks open Sonny's door and accidentally damages it when she heard a phone call from Sonny (this happened when her phone went down the drain). Then, Sonny gets back in and Tawni tells Hayden the truth. In the end, Nico, Grady, Hayden, and Mikayla all end up retching because they ate the sandwiches Nico and Grady accidentally left out in the sun for 12 hours. Then Sonny's new blarmie (The blanket with arms) finally arrives, however Tawni accidently throws up in it.

**Guess Who's Coming To Guest Star:**

When Jackson Tyler from _Tridark_ (parody of Robert Pattinson in _Twilight_) cancels to be on _So Random!,_ Marshall hires Mikayla Alex Mitchal to be the replacement guest. But when Sonny finds out she has to do the sketch with Mikayla, Mikayla tells Sonny that she is going to fall in love with her. She tells her that she'll stumble at first, and get all nervous and then dream about her and get lost in her eyes. And when all those things start to happen to Sonny, she decides she has to do everything she can not to look into Mikayla's eyes. So she wears a hat to rehearsal and when Marshall asks why, Sonny says she thought the sketch was missing something. But she ends up making things worse, when Marshall says Sonny and Mikayla have to kiss. Meanwhile, Marshall let's Nico and Grady use his office while Mikayla is using their dressing room. But when Nico and Grady take advantage of the office, and are brought a pig wrapped in a blanket, out of confusion. On the night of the show, Nico and Grady make Marshall hold the pig when they go apologize. When Sonny and Mikayla are about to kiss, the pig lands in Sonny's lap and she lets the pig kiss Mikayla.

**Hart To Hart:**

Sonny convinces Tawni to fire her overbearing manager, not realizing it is Tawni's mother. When Tawni fires her mom as a manager, she also fires her mom as a mom. Sonny allows Tawni to stay at her home, but Tawni quickly begins to take advantage of Sonny's hospitality, doing nothing but lie around on the couch and turning Sonny into her domestic slave, which prompts Sonny and Connie to devise a plan to get Tawni and her mom back together. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady try to get past the new security guard Jeff's dummy Walter (who appears to have a mind of his own) so they can use Mikayla's private bathroom. Mikayla discovers this and Jeff later confesses to using the bathroom because of Walter's fan devotion to Mikayla.

**Sonny in the Middle:**

Sonny gives Nico and Grady a video game chair for their birthday. Right after she gives them this gift, Nico and Grady start fighting over it because only one person can sit on the chair at a time. Nico and Grady both get so mad that they declare that they are "Not friends anymore", and both try to hang out with Sonny instead. Sonny gets annoyed with them not being friends and trying to replace each other with her. Meanwhile, Zora pretends to be upset and convinces Tawni to take her to see 'Giraffes on Ice' which Tawni figures out is an Animal Morgue. She later tricks Mikayla to take her also. Sonny finally decides to make Nico and Grady miss each other by taking them to movies that they don't want to see instead of Monkey Cars 3D, the movie they both wanted to see. While watching their movies, they each realize that they miss each other, make up and go to Monkey Cars 3D where the whole cast of _So Random!_ and Mikayla is seen watching "Monkey Cars 3D". At the end in the cafeteria, Nico and Grady pull a prank on Sonny that they had done before, but things backfire.

**Cookie Monsters:**

Zora gets challenged by the studio head's daughter, Dakota, to sell the most Blossom Scout cookies ever, and Sonny steps in to help Zora win. However, Mikayla helps Dakota sell more cookies as she threatens her to get her dad to close down _Mackenzie Falls_. It turns out that the scout master is Sonny's old Scout Master from Wisconsin, which gets Sonny scared because of memories of being rejected. Both of the teams try to sell the cookies by bribing the customers. At one stage Zora gets kicked out of the Blossom Scouts but knows how to wrap up a twisted ankle when the Scout master's leg gets hurt. Then she is offered her badge sash again. In the end, they tie, but there is one box left. Sonny, Zora, and Dakota want it, but Mikayla eats it, and chokes. Sonny saves her, and she gets her merit badge that prohibited her from becoming a Blossom Scout ever since she was eight years old. Then, while trying to hold back Dakota and Zora, Sonny and Mikayla start arguing, which leads to them literally fighting with Zora holding Sonny back and Dakota holding back Mikayla. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady come up with a scent to attract girls (which attracts a few too many), and Tawni promises not to look in the mirror for two days, which at first makes her slightly eccentric, then daunting, and then she looks like The Joker.

**Sonny: So Far:**

When Sonny and Tawni are guests on 'Gotcha with Gilroy Smith', they are excited at first, but after Gilroy admits he hopes they say something embarrassing in the promo, they become worried. They make a pact to stay silent, but when Gilroy shows them the tape of them making the pact, Tawni breaks it. During the show, Sonny's mind wanders, and when Gilroy says "Do they Sonny, So they really" (Mikayla's catchphrase), Sonny begins to think of her. Gilroy, wise to her facial expression, questions her about whether there is someone she likes. When he brings up the subject of Mikayla, Sonny becomes nervous, and Gilroy brings her on stage- who is oblivious to the real reason she was there. Gilroy shows rare footage (from episode two), which shocks them. Sonny pulls Mikayla backstage to talk, unaware that Gilroy has a hidden camera back there. Tawni, who thinks of all the times Sonny has helped her, makes a selfless act and turns off the screen right before Sonny and Mikayla talk to each other.


End file.
